


Summer Camp

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009 movies)
Genre: M/M, Summer Camp, cute fluff, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Spock and Jim go to summer camp when they’re younger and Gaila dares Jim to kiss Spock. He doesn’t get to finish the dare until years later, but a dare is a dare 😊🌸
Relationships: James Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Summer Camp

Jim stared at the Vulcan from across the dining hall. What was his problem? Just because he was supposedly more ‘logical’ didn’t make him better than anyone else. Also, it wasn’t his place to tell Jim off. Well, maybe it was, but still. 

And it wasn’t like the other mentors minded: better that the Vulcan was feared and they portrayed as the friendly guides. Jim was disgusted at that system. 

If Spock knew that Jim was glaring daggers at his head, he gave no indication. He continued eating his salad unconcernedly. And who eats salad for breakfast anyway? 

Bones, who was grumpily eating his cereal beside him, caught him staring at the instructor. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said gruffly, pushing his bowl away. He had been complaining at the quality of the food this entire summer, which had only been a week so far. More grumpiness was sure to come as more of the summer unfolded. 

Bones was an upperclassman, assigned to a different cabin than Jim, since Jim was a junior. They had made fast friends on the shuttle there, when he had almost puked all over Jim. 

Jim glanced at him, scoffing. “No way. I would never want to remember that asshole.”

Bones waved him off. “You’re just mad because he told you off about swimming in the lake after dark.”

Jim pouted, poking his runny eggs around with his fork. “Yeah, well I know how to swim. It’s not like I was in any danger.”

“Not in any danger? And I’m an octopus.” Bones said angrily.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Just cause you’re a wannabe doctor doesn’t mean you are one yet, so stop your worrying. I swear, you were born a 47 year old man. “

Bones had opened his mouth to reply, but the bell signaling first class rang. Bones had rafting first, so he had to split pretty quick in order to get down to the lake in time. “I’ll see you later, Jim,” he called before departing.

Jim took the dishes to the kitchen, including Bone’s bowl, before going to arts and crafts. It was in a different cabin, but the mentors allowed them to walk between the buildings. 

Today they were making bird houses, which was completely useless in Jim’s book. Still he liked putting it together. 

After arts and crafts, Jim had rafting. He didn’t see why they could go there by the day, but couldn’t go at night. What was going to happen? A mermaid would pull him under? He’d get eaten by the underwater vampire coven?

He made his way to the lake, changing into his swimming trunks and pulling a lifejacket on. Personally, he hated the thing. Also, he could swim way better than the thing could make him float. 

Finally, it was lunch period. And it was back to staring at the asshole Vulcan. Bones kept looking between them. “Just let it go, Jim. It’ll do you no good to hold a grudge.”

Jim sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, alright, got it. No hating people in front of you.”

Bones ignored him, eating his food. Jim followed suit, eating his mediocre sandwich. 

“This food sucks.” 

“Dammit, Bones, if I’m not allowed to glare, then you’re not allowed to complain.”

Bones mumbled something under his breath, and it didn’t sound positive. 

Jim was just glad that he wasn’t an upperclassman; they had to take Spock’s linguistics class.

He knew he would have to face that class next year though, which he absolutely wasn’t looking forward to. 

Jim finished his sandwich in quiet contemplation, planning on going back to his cabin afterwards for his free period. Some people liked to play outside or take naps while in free period, but Jim usually liked to study the mechanics of different starships. He usually didn’t like telling people about his hobby, because they would get a different opinion of him. 

The bell finally rang, and he rushed out of the dining hall. That is, before he heard his name called. 

Jim turned, a feeling of dread washing over him as he saw who it was. Spock. Jim crossed his arms, a belligerent expression on his face. “What? I didn’t do anything.” 

Spock, for his part, didn’t look like he wanted to be talking to Jim either. It wasn’t blatant, but Jim could somehow just tell. He looked vaguely put-upon and long-suffering. 

Even though Spock was a mentor, he wasn’t much older than Jim; he looked 18 or 19, maybe 20. Jim himself was 15, so he didn’t think it was fair that someone who was only a couple of years older than him could get to push him around. 

“Though it is true that you ‘did not do anything’ since the incident at the lake, the elders have insisted that I become your chaperone for the rest of the trip.”

Jim may or may not be thinking of Spock seeing him naked at the lake; he had been skinny dipping, after all. Then Jim realized what Spock had said, blinking. “Wait, what? A chaperone? Are you fucking kidding me? They want you to follow me around like a lost puppy? Hell no, I have stuff to do, and I don’t want you in my way.” Jim said, turning resolutely and starting to walk back to his cabin. 

“Please refrain from profanity, Kirk.” Spock said, keeping step beside him easily.

Jim may or may not have noted how long Spock’s legs were. And wow, he was so fucked up. 

“So what, you’re just gonna follow me even if I don’t want you to? Isn’t that a violation of personal space?” Jim asked angrily, speeding up his walking pace in hopes of discouraging his follower.

“I find this situation displeasing as well, however, my mentoring duties do not allow me to decline.” 

It took Jim time to work that one out. Then, he gave a slow, wolfish grin. “So you’re saying that you hate hanging out with me?”

“I would not put in that vernacular, however you are essentially correct.” Spock conceded. 

“Okay, then you can come with me.” Jim said. They were almost to Jim’s cabin, which was exactly like every other cabin except for the painted wooden ‘4’ above the door. 

It was stuffily hot in the cabin, but that didn’t usually deter Jim. Spock looked at home in the bakingly hot temperature. Jim plopped down on his bed, ignoring Spock completely. He reached under his bed and pulled out his research, becoming engrossed rather quickly.

Sometimes he would look up and find Spock simply watching him. He had been standing this whole time. Though Spock looked perfectly comfortable standing with that impeccable perfect posture, Jim took pity on him. “You can sit if you want.”

Spock inclined his head gratefully, moving to sit beside Jim fluidly without a word. His eyes scanned his research, making Jim a bit uncomfortable. He continued on anyway, sketching the warp core and it’s basic mechanics. 

Spock watched with rapt attention, and soon Jim was able to ignore him altogether. He knew he was there, but he began to just not care. Spock was quiet through the whole thing. 

Jim was so engrossed with his work that he jumped, startled, when the bell for dinner rang. 

Spock waited for Jim as he gathered up his papers and PADD quickly and placing them under the bed. They made their way to the dining hall. 

It continued like this much the same that summer, and Spock would usually get on Jim’s nerves, vice versa. They couldn’t help stepping on their toes most of the time; it came with the territory. 

There was one time, it was night, and Spock was still in Jim’s cabin. They had stayed up late arguing the finer points of the existence of a trans-warp theory. It was Friday, so they didn’t have any classes in the morning. 

Jim was laying sprawled over the bed, his eyes getting heavier and heavier, his tongue becoming looser with exhaustion. The conversation had lulled to a pleasing stop, not because there was nothing to say but because they were alright to let the topic rest. Jim studied Spock, who was perched on the side of his bed, his posture oh-so perfect, like always. 

“What’s Vulcan like?” He asked, apropos of nothing.

“It is a desert planet, much more hot and dry than Earth. It has two suns, and the atmosphere contains less oxygen.” Spock informed him, almost textbook perfect.

Jim rolled his eyes, waving a lazy hand. “No, no, not geographically. I meant what was it like for you, growing up there?”

Spock was quiet for a long second; very telling, especially with his Vulcan. “I found that not everyone was as accepting with my heritage.” He finally replied, back rigid, impassive mask firmly in place. 

“Your heritage?” 

“My mother is human.”

“And the other Vulcan’s bullied you because of that? I would totally beat them up for you, Spock. They sound like self-righteous assholes to me.” Jim replied, voice somehow soft from tiredness, yet hard with conviction. 

Spock relaxed minutely, staring down at Jim with warmth. “I thank you, Jim.” It sent butterflies through Jim’s stomach, seeing how happy his words had made Spock. Jim smiled back, wondering if this is what it was like to have a true friend. Of course, Bones didn’t count; Bones was Bones, and Jim loved the shit out of him. But this wasn’t what his friendship with Spock felt like. This felt soft, yet completely unyielding. 

Somewhere in this thought process, Jim had dozed off.

[ONE YEAR LATER]

Though Spock was no longer assigned as Jim’s chaperone, they still hung out occasionally. 

There was a party that was wildly talked about, yet apparently highly exclusive. Gaila, who was a graduating upperclassman, was throwing a huge party down by the lake near the end of summer. There were rumors that there was going to be booze, so Jim wanted in, of course. He didn’t tell any of this to Spock. Even though he was a good friend, he just didn’t know when to lighten up; he would totally report the whole thing to the other mentors. 

So, Jim and Bones schemed together about how to get invited. They decided that they would just go up to Gaila and ask, maybe offer to bring something. Thus started the discussion on what to bring. Bones then decided that he would bring his stash of bourbon, then vouch for Jim.

He was upset about having to give up his alcohol stash to stupid irresponsible teens, however. Jim cheerfully reminded him that he was a teenager too, and that the party would totally be worth it. 

The party ended up being so worth it. Gaila was grinding on Jim on the dance floor, and Bones was talking to that pretty, sweet girl he had been talking about since the dawn of time. If Jim knew that her name was Christine Chapel, it was only because Bones had mentioned her a million times. 

After dancing, however, things began to simmer down. Most people there were too sloshed to do anything as close to coordinated as dancing. So, they plopped their teen asses down for a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare. Of course, Gaila chose Jim. For some reason, she had taken a liking to him.

“So, Jim, truth or dare?”

Not wanting to be a whimp, he automatically said “dare”.

“Okay. I dare you to . . .” she thought for a minute, “I dare you to kiss that Vulcan guy.”

There was a low “Oooh.” and a couple of giggles from the girls. Jim blushed, though he tried to keep his cool. “What? But I don’t even know if he likes me. I’m pretty sure he just tolerates my presence most days.”

Gaila rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, he’s totally got it hard for you; you should see how he looks at you sometimes. It’s totally obvious.”

“She’s right Jim; and I don’t think you’re totally immune, either.” Bones teased, joining in the fun. 

“Shut up, you guys. I’ll do your stupid dare, but it’s your fault if I end up murdered.”

That night, after the party, he was thinking about kissing Spock. The concept didn’t seem as bad as it should’ve maybe been. Definitely not as bad as it would have been last year. Mostly though, he was imagining how his lips might feel. He ran a tongue over his lower lip. He wanted to know. For purely scientific reasons only, of course.

He never got to do the dare that summer, though. He just simply never found the right time. Every time he was with Spock, he got caught up in a scientific debate, or a chess match, or just reading a book together. Even though he wanted to kiss Spock as badly as he needed air to breathe, Spock never gave him an opening. Of course, he had never tried to create one. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be.

That was the last summer he had at the camp; his stepdad Frank didn’t want to pay the money just to get rid of him. Frank was mostly okay during the school year; Jim kept out of his way, and vice versa. During the summer, however, was a different story. Frank was abusive when drunk, and he got drunk on a regular basis in the summer.

Jim had taken to camping out in the corn rows or sleeping on the roof to watch the stars. He would stare at the stars and catch himself daydreaming about Spock and his unapproachable lips. He regretted not being able to give him that kiss. He wondered if Spock would pull him closer, deepen the kiss. Or if he would push him away, disgusted by Jim’s presumption. 

No matter the outcome, he decided, he would kiss the hell out of Spock the next time he saw him. No matter what, no matter the circumstance. 

[NINE YEARS LATER]

Of course. Of fucking course. Dammit. Son of a bitch. He promised himself. What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation, when he couldn’t keep his promise to himself. He would get his ass kicked by the admiralty if he even attempted. How did he even end up like this.

So, he was standing at the podium in front of the Board, standing RIGHT BESIDE the guy he had promised himself to kiss the next he saw him. And of course, he was getting in trouble again, just like the first time Spock had met him. It made him feel like a kid again, getting scolded for doing something that had seemed perfectly acceptable to him. 

Jim sighed. Yep. This is how it’s always gonna be, he supposes. 

“Explain your actions.” That coming from Spock.

“Is it true that no one, in the many years that the simulation has been used, has ever passed this test?”

“That is correct.”

“Then the test itself is a cheat. I don’t see what’s wrong about fighting fire with fire.” 

“You have not only cheated, you have failed to understand the main principle of the test itself.”

“Well, would you rather have a captain that cheats to save the life of their crew, or one that would simply admit defeat and die?” Jim asked, struggling to keep his calm.

Spock was silent for a beat. Then another. “Very well. All charges dropped.” Spock said, turning from the podium to leave the assembly. But Jim couldn’t let Spock leave his sight; not if he wanted to keep that promise to himself.

Now that he was twenty-five, though, the promise seemed stupid. Something that seemed silly and fragile in the wake of nine years. But he felt like he owed this to his sixteen-year-old self.

So, “Spock! Wait!” He called, rushing after the half-Vulcan. Spock turned, a slight widening of his eyes to indicate a minute sense of surprise. Immediately after Spock had dropped the charges, the assembly had burst into a quell of noise and commotion. His words were safe within radius. 

“Let’s catch up.” Jim said, taking his arm and leading him out. Spock followed passively. 

They ended up going to a restaurant Jim knew nearby, which had a selection of vegetarian options. It was weird how even after nine years, he knew Spock’s dietary preferences. 

“So, why’d you get into Starfleet? I thought you said that your dad wanted you to get into the Vulcan college or whatever?” Jim asked before taking a bite of his mushroom lasagna. He decided not to get meat in salute to Spock. 

“I wished to pursue science in the field instead of in a classroom.” Spock said simply. 

Jim hummed, surveying Spock over the table. He raised an eyebrow; a habit he had never kicked from camp. “Is that the only reason?” He asked knowingly. 

Spock glanced down; a telling show of emotion. “No.” He simply said. 

Jim left it at that.

“What about yourself? Why did you decide to join the command track?”

Jim smiled. “Well, a good friend of my dad’s scraped me off the floor of a bar in Iowa, dared me to recruit.” He looked up, a secret intensity dancing in his eyes. “I always take dares, Spock, and I always complete them.”

Spock seemed curious about the intensity of which that last sentence was said, and knew there was probably a hidden meaning. He did not want to seem rude and ask, however. So instead, he nodded diplomatically. 

They finished their dinner, talking about what they’ve been doing over the years, catching up. They didn’t speak about the trial.

Spock walked Jim back to his dorm, remembering when he would do the same ten years ago. Jim paused in the doorway, looking at Spock speculatively. He wanted to keep his promise. The low buzz of affection he had at camp had returned, and he wanted to taste Spock’s lips so badly. 

Spock stared inscrutably back. Tentatively, Jim lifted a hand to Spock’s face, leaning in. Spock didn’t move, his breathing slowed. Slowly, Jim brought their lips together. Spock’s lips were more firm than they looked, with just enough yield to be pleasant. They were on the rougher side, but that made it more stimulating. And they were dry, just like Jim had predicted, all those summer nights ago.

It only lasted a moment, Jim pulling back upsettingly soon. He didn’t know if Spock wanted this, after all; he didn’t want to linger if Spock didn’t like him. He stared into Spock’s brown eyes for moment, only now realizing how intense they could be.

And then he was being pulled back, Spock’s hot lips against his, oh-so-perfect. Jim most certainly did not moan at the feeling, running his fingers through Spock’s stupid bowl-cut hair, and it was un-fucking-believable how silky it was. Spock pushed a malleable Jim into his quarters, kicking the door closed behind them. 

The sound of a clearing throat. “So, uh, Jim, you didn’t say that we were going to have company . . .” Came Sulu’s uncomfortable voice. 

Jim pulled away reluctantly, giving Spock’s lower lip a one-last parting nip before turning towards his roommate. “Sorry, man. Um, could you . . . ?” 

“Yes.” He said quickly before high-tailing it out of the room. 

Jim pulled Spock to his bed. 

[NOT TOO LONG LATER]

Jim swirled in his newly commissioned command chair, unbelievably excited and happy and nervous all at once. The Enterprise was still being prepped for her maiden voyage, but it would be done in a couple of hours. After that, he was off to see the stars. 

The crew began trickling in bit by bit; first Scotty (who had already been there for hours long before Jim, and was seeing over the finishing touches), then Sulu, then Chekhov, Bones, and Chapel. Uhura came next, though it was thirty minutes before take off when she came. Then, five minutes before takeoff, Spock. 

Jim smiled warmly as he took the spot next to Jim’s right shoulder. Somehow, this felt right.

He pressed the COMM. “Are we ready, Mr. Scott?”

“Aye, sir, all warp cores go.”

“Excellent.” He closed the COMM. 

“Punch it, Mr. Sulu.” 

“Aye, Captain.”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago so it’s probably not that great 😅


End file.
